Murder Miners - Miner Strong
by ProlougeIX
Summary: Based off of the hit indie game Murder Miners - a Halo inspired multiplayer FPS. Miner Strong tells the story of a young group of soldiers-to-be as they begin to realize that not everything is in black and white. I'll try to keep the story updated as I go along. Read&Review!


**Sector 3, Eden System**

**EGMC Transport Frigate - ****_The New Arrival_**

**Recruit Quartering Area, Room #291**

**May 5th, 2401 - 03:25 E.G. Standard**

How long had it been since the lights were turned off. 30 minutes, an hour, maybe? To the only recruit left awake in one of the thousands of Quartering Areas on board the EGMC New Arrival, the time didn't matter. This was the first time throughout this entire busy day that it was finally quiet enough to catch up on everything that'd happened. On all of the questions that'd been asked, on all of the chatter she'd overheard. It'd all happened so quickly - her entire life had changed within a day. She glanced over at the three other bunk beds to her right. She wasn't the only one. They were all soldiers-to-be, just like her. What were their reasons for boarding the recruitment frigate? What did they know about the whole situation, about the wars and the raids? How much of the propaganda that was force-fed to everyone did they actually believe?

All of these questions spiraled around in her thoughts as she blankly stared up at the ceiling. Everyone had their own individual story, their own set of beliefs. Breathing a sigh of acceptance, she reached her arm around into the pillow she lay resting on, and pulled out the holo-tablet that every recruit and commanding officer aboard the frigate was issued.

A soft, blue light slowly illuminated her top bunk. Disattaching the laser pointer from the side of the almost flat device, she navigated over to the 'Journal' portion of the 3D environment. Opening it up she was greeted with a blank, blue canvas. This was where her thoughts would have to recede for the night. Recording the date in the upper left corner as she always had. She took a deep breath, and slowly her thoughts began to pour out onto the screen...

* * *

**Military Journal - Day one.**

Dear Journal,

Today, I joined among the hundreds and thousands of ordinary people who boarded the _First Arrivals_ recruitment frigate. But before I go into detail about that, I suppose I should get formalities out of the way first. My name is Aurine Javeline. According to E.G. Standard, yesterday I turned 18 - the minimum age requirement for joining the Eden Galaxy Miner Corps. Why exactly did I choose to board the frigate? Well, a little history lesson is in order before I tell you that.

According to my history books, the word 'Miner' has taken on a vastly different meaning since the word's inception into the dictionary eons ago. Today, the term 'Miners' are given to the most infamous and revered soldiers in the entire galaxy. Every Miner is equipped with a high tech suit of armor known as a 'Gear Suit', and operates the most high-tech of equipment supplied by Carryon Manufacturing: the largest electronics and weapons manufacturing corporation spread all throughout the Eden system. The EGMC aren't just a galaxy-wide military force. They're also THE galaxy-wide government system. They control the markets, make the laws, own the colonies , the cities - and of course, they're the primary emergency engagement force. That means police and military.

You see, the EGMC's control is universal. If new people want to move into the colonies, they have to go through them. If someone wants to start up a business, they have to go through them. Even travel laws are strictly regulated by the EGMC - the "voting" system hasn't been used since the original Earth unified it's governments. Naturally, it wasn't long until the people decided they wanted more control over the system.

The people banded together, and formed an organization both equal in number and power to the EGMC - the Eden Galaxy Rebellion Force. Their soldiers use the exact same equipment, armor, weaponry - but according to the media, their motives are completely opposite. While the EGMC exists to provide unity and order for the Eden System, the EGRF exist to restore "power to the people". They plan on tearing down the EGMC, which they view as 'corrupt' and 'imbalanced', to replace it with a new, less restrictive government.

As a result of all of this, in the last two years the EGMC and the EGRF has been at war. All across the system they've taken up both dormant and civilian planets as strongholds. That means civilians have been forced to evacuate life-lasting homes, and forced to watch them burn down in the middle of all the strife. Those who live on stronghold planets are forced to support the side stationed there, lest they end up without a dollar to their name.

So where do I stand in all of this?

I've been living with two siblings and an aunt on my home planet, Eridia-IV, since the age of six. I've done everything I could to keep them sheltered from all the conflict that circulates throughout the Eden System. The EGMC _New Arrivals_ made a stop in my city two days ago - and now I'm one of the 50,000 and counting recruits on board ready to try and make a difference in this fight. The difference I'm trying to make? To make sure this fight stays as far away from my homeworld as possible.

* * *

_Entry saved. Good night, Aurine._

Aurine sighed at the robotic, ever-pleasant voice that she had known all too well from the tech she abandoned back home. The florescent blue light that had emanated from the holo-tablet slowly receded as it powered down. Within seconds, the area surrounding the top bunk was once again shrouded in darkness. Across from the bunk on the other side of the narrow room, the entire wall was a window, through which billions of distant stars poured in a soft luminescence - and the longer Aurine peered out into space, the heavier her eyelids became.

"Far, far away from my homeworld," she whispered to herself as a reminder, before everything went black.


End file.
